Love you
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Fed up with Leon, Yuffie flees to the Destiny Island. But when the heartless attacks Radiant Garden, she goes back to help out. But what if she gets hurt while stopping an attack aimed at Leon? Squffie. One-Shot, set after KHII. Edited.


Title: Love you 

Summary: Yuffie leaves and the heartless attacks the Radiant Garden. She comes back to help, but what if she gets injured protecting Leon? SquffieSet after KH2

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Eni**  
**

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Kingdom Hearts story and also my first Squffie shot so please enjoy!!! D**

_Start_

" How many heartless are there?!" Yuffie mumbles, throwing another throwing star. She was training at the bailey, but there were a lot more heartless than usual.

' _Things will be bad if anymore heartless appears… there already seven morning stars plus shadows…' _She thought as she scanned the area. She flipped backwards and threw another throwing star, this time at an angle where the star would come back to her.

She cleared all the shadows quickly, and then focused on the morning stars. Yuffie moved quickly, throwing a power-ed up star along the way. A shadow appeared behind her.

' _Oh crap…' _Yuffie thought. The shadow jumped at her but was slashed into half before it could reach her. The shadow disappeared, revealing Leon holding his gunblade in an attack position.

" Wha- Squall? What are you doing here?"

" It's Leon." Came the reply.

" Looks like you need help." Leon added.

" Shut up." Yuffie yelled. She bit her lips and started attacking the heartless again. She threw another power-ed up throwing star at the group of morning stars.

" I thought you said you was going to help?" Yuffie asked. One could swear that Leon growled before attacking the heartless as well.

" Little brat…" Leon mumbled.

"Shut up, Mr. Know-it-all!!" Yuffie snapped. In just a few minutes, all the heartless were destroyed. Yuffie turned and walked back to Merlin's house with Leon following behind.

As the two approached the house, Sora, Riku and Kairi appeared too. They were going to Merlin's house as well.

" Hiya!!" Yuffie greeted.

" Hi." The trio replied. All of them walked into Merlin's house.

" Yuffie!! Leon, Sora, Riku, Kairi!!" Aerith greeted, Sora, Riku and Kairi greeted her back. None of them spoke for a while.

" Hey Aerith, Cloud, could you train with me for the day?" Yuffie asked. Aerith and Cloud looked at Leon, who looked away immediately. They nodded.

" Thanks!! Let's go!!" Yuffie exclaimed. She ran past Leon, ignoring him. Aerith and Cloud followed her.

' _She's completely ignoring me…' _Leon thought.

Kairi looked at Leon, sighing, before going with Sora and Riku to visit Pooh.

_(Timeskip- Later that night) _

Yuffie sat in her bed and thought.

' _Tomorrow, I'll leave the Radiant Garden. There's no point in staying anymore.' _She thought.

She mumbled softly, " I'm sorry…" She packed her things and wrote a note.

_ (Timeskip – Next day, afternoon ) _**(A/N: Sorry about the timeskips)**

" I'll go around town to see if there's anything unusual." Yuffie said.

" I'll go with you." Leon said.

" No thanks. You can stay here, I can take care of myself, Leon." Yuffie snapped. She walked out of Merlin's house and ran to her room. She grabbed her things and ran off.

" Goodbye everyone… Squall…" She whispered, before jumping into the gummi ship.

_(In Merlin's house)_

" Why isn't she back yet?!" Leon yelled in frustration.

" Squall," Cloud said, earning a glare from Leon. " You do realize that Yuffie called you 'Leon' just now, right?"

Leon stiffened. He ran at full speed to Yuffie's room, only to find it empty with a letter.

He read through the letter quickly and at the end of it, slammed his fist into the wall in anger. Aerith and Cloud arrived a few minutes after.

" What's wrong?" Cloud asked. Leon handed over the letter.

_Dear Aerith, Leon and Cloud,_

_I'm sorry but I left Radiant Garden. I can't stay anymore. Don't look for me. _

_Sorry for the troubles I caused._

_Yuffie_

Aerith and Cloud glanced at each other then looked at Leon. They fell into a long silence.

_(At the Destiny Islands)_

" Well… Here I am…" Yuffie whispered. Kairi walked towards her.

" Yuffie, what are you doing here?" Kairi asked.

" Kairi? I… well… erm… promise you wouldn't tell?" Yuffie said. Kairi nodded immediately.

" I left the Radiant Garden." Yuffie said.

" You did?!" Kairi, Sora and Riku (who popped out of nowhere) said.

" Can we talk somewhere else?" Yuffie asked. The trio thought for a while and said together.

" The secret place." They led her inside and sat down.

" I am guessing that it has something to do with him?" Sora asked. Yuffie sighed and nodded. " But you can't run away for ever." Sora said. Riku and Kairi sighed.

" Did you leave a letter of something?" Riku asked. Yuffie nodded.

" Well… you can stay at my house." Sora said. Riku and Kari looked at him. " My parents aren't at home. I can sleep over at Riku's house, right?" Sora asked.

" Sure."

" Thanks." Came Yuffie's reply.

_(Timeskip – A few days later, at the Radiant Garden) _

Leon growled as he killed another heartless with his gunblade.

Aerith sighed while Cloud watched, killing any heartless coming their way. Yuffie had been gone for days yet Leon isn't doing anything about it. They could only watch.

That night, Leon went walking around the Radiant Garden. Walking at night always helps him to calm down and relax a little. However, he found something strange tonight. As he approached the Dark Depths, he found more heartless.

' _Something's wrong…' _Leon thought.

Hundreds of shadows were gathering at the Dark Depths, forming a huge heartless. Around were the 'local' heartless.

' _Argh!! I need to get Aerith and Cloud!!" _He ran to Aerith and Cloud's room and banged on the door. Aerith opened the door with Cloud behind her.

" What's wrong?" Aerith asked.

" Heartless attack. At the Dark Depths." Leon explained.

" Aerith, try and get Merlin to get that kid, I mean, Sora and the others here. I'll go with Squall." Cloud said, grabbing his buster sword. Leon ignored the 'Squall' part this time and ran off, Cloud following behind.

Aerith ran to Merlin's house, knocking on his door.

" Merlin!! Merlin!!" She shouted. Merlin opened the door, yawning slightly.

" What is it, Aerith?" He asked.

" The heartless are attacking, can you get Sora and the others here?" Aerith asked.

" I'll try…" Merlin replied, bringing out his wand.

_(At the Destiny Islands)_

" Well, see ya tomorrow!!" Sora yelled. They all walked back in the direction of their respective houses, except Yuffie.

Kairi turned back and her eyes widened.

" Look!! The gummi ship!!" She yelled. The lights of the gummi ship were flickering. They walked to the gummi ship and stared at it, at least until Sora boarded it. The others followed too.

" It doesn't seem like anything's wrong." Yuffie commented.

" Er… Yuffie…" Kairi started.

" The ship's moving on it's own!!" Sora exclaimed.

" And it's moving towards Radiant Garden." Riku said. Yuffie froze.

" Wha… WHAT!!" Yuffie exclaimed. Riku, Sora and Kari looked at her.

" Hey look!! There's another gummi ship." Riku continued.

" Do you think it came form the castle?" Kairi asked. Riku and Sora shrugged.

_(Radiant Garden)_

" Sora, Riku, Kairi!!" Aerith shouted. Yuffie stayed in the gummi ship.

" What's wrong?" Sora asked.

" The Radiant Garden is being attacked!! Although it's not so bad this time, only Leon and Cloud are fighting them. It's near the Dark Depths. I'll go on first." Aerith quickly explained, then ran off.

The other gummi ship arrived and three familiar figures appeared in beams of light respectively.

" SORA!!" Donald and Goofy yelled, tackling him to the ground.

" Riku!!" Mickey exclaimed, running over to Riku and hugging him.

" Donald!! Goofy!! Nice to see you but erm, can you get off me?" Sora asked. Donald and Goofy laughed but got off him anyway.

" Mickey." Riku smiled.

" Anyway, we gotta go!!! They need our help!!" Kairi said.

" Merlin said something was wrong… What's wrong?" Mickey asked.

" Radiant Garden is being attacked by heartless. Seems like it's not as bad as the previous time." Sora explained.

" Previous time?" Kairi asked.

" I'll tell you guys when we have the time. Er, you guys go first. Donald, I need your help." Sora said. They nodded and ran off.

" Do you think you can use your magic and make someone invisible?" Sora asked.

" Yeah…" Donald replied, raising an eyebrow.

" It's a long story but I need you to make Yuffie invisible." Sora said, while Yuffie got off the gummi ship. Donald looked confused, but cast the spell anyway.

" Thanks. Let's go." Sora yelled, running off.

" Why are there so many heartless?" Riku asked, killing another heartless with his Way to Dawn.

" I don't know. But a large number of them are gathering at the Dark Depth." Leon replied.

" Looks like we can't get there unless we finish off the heartless here. Which really is a lot." Kairi said, casting another thunder spell.

" Leon!! Guys!!" Sora yelled, his Oblivion keyblade flashing into sight.

" Sora, look out!! Thunder!!" Kairi yelled. The spell hit the morning star that was going to bump on Sora.

" Thanks." Came the reply. Leon, Aerith, Cloud, Yuffie, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy dashed into the large group of heartless in front of them.

_ (Timeskip - a few minutes later…) _

" Argh!! This is endless!!" Sora mumbled.

" Riku!!" Sora called.

" What?!" Riku yelled in frustration. He was already having some problems with the heartless.

" Session!!" Riku smirked. Together, they slashed out their limit.

" Master Hearts!!" " XIII Blades!!" They yelled respectively. The heartless were vanishing quickly.

" Riku!!" " Let's do this."

" ALL'S END!!" They yelled in unison. All the heartless disappeared into dust.

" Let's go!!" Leon yelled. Riku and Sora took a few moments to catch their breath before following Leon. The invisible Yuffie followed too.

As the gang approached the Dark Depths, they found not only a huge heartless forming, but also a large nobody forming. They stopped in their tracks.

Then, a gust of wind pushed Aerith, Cloud and Kairi behind, forming a barrier in front of them.

" Isn't… this… DARKSIDE?!" Sora exclaimed. Riku, Donald, Goofy, Leon and Yuffie looked at him. Roxas appeared too.

" This… is the… that Twilight Thorn I fought before!!" Roxas exclaimed.

" Er, what?" Sora asked.

" Watch out!!" Riku yelled, as Darkside's hand slammed down.

Riku, Sora, Donald and Goofy ran to the right, while Leon and Yuffie ran to the left. Roxas disappeared into Sora.

Sora quickly dashed to Darkside's hand and begun attacking, ignoring the shadows around him.

" Argh!!" Leon growled, falling to the ground. When the Twilight Thorn moved, it created shockwaves and Leon didn't dodge in time.

Darkside moved towards Leon, and raised a hand. Yuffie's eyes widened. She ran in front of Leon, bringing out one of her throwing stars.

Darkside brought the hand down. Yuffie quickly threw the star at Darkside's palm. It growled in pain.

Leon was confused. _' What?' _

Darkside brought the other hand up and clawed Yuffie in her arms. She slammed into the ground, turning visible at the same time.

" Yuffie?" Leon mumbled. _' Why is she here?' _He thought.

He ran over to Yuffie. Her left arm was bleeding profusely.

" Leon, watch out!!" Yuffie said. The Twilight Thorn had made its way towards them was and was going to stomp on them.

" GIVE ME STRENGTH!!" Sora yelled. Absorbing Donald and Goofy, he transformed into his Final Form and flew towards Leon and Yuffie at full speed. Sora then called the two keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, forth to block the Twilight Thorn.

" Get up." Sora said. Leon put an arm around Yuffie's waist and the other around her arm and stood up. He ran towards Riku.

He knelt down, putting Yuffie on his lap.

" Sora!! Get away or you're gonna get squashed!!" Riku yelled.

" STOP!!" Sora said. With the time stopped, he flew towards Riku. Sora turned back to his normal form, with Donald and Goofy by his side.

" Yuffie!! Remember what we said about fighting large heartless like this?" Sora asked. Yuffie nodded.

" Good!!" Sora said. " Focus on Darkside, me and Sora will take care of the other one." Riku said. Yuffie stood up, her throwing star in her left hand.

" Are you sure you're okay?" Leon asked. Yuffie didn't reply but ran off.

" Donald, Goofy, keep an eye on Yuffie will ya?" Sora asked. They nodded and ran towards Yuffie.

Yuffie dodged the on-coming attacks while searching for an easy point to attack. She found one of the spots as Darkside's wrists/hands.

Using a power-ed up throwing star, she threw it at Darkside's wrists. Riku and Sora, on the other hand, was trying to take care of the Twilight Thorn. Keyword: _trying_. The only place they could hit was the head and it wasn't easy to get up there.

Yuffie continued hitting Darkside's wrist, occasionally hitting its head.

She stopped suddenly. She was getting dizzy. Leon stopped and ran over to her, catching her before she hit the ground. She heard someone shouting at her to wake up before she blacked out.

" Yuffie!! Wake up!! Yuffie!!" Leon cried. He quickly brought up his gunblade to block Darkside's hand.

" Thundaga!!" Donald yelled. Darkside removed his hand, and moved back a little.

Sora looked over and cast a Curaga spell on him and Riku, who thanked him in return.

Sora jumped up and threw his keyblade at the Twilight Thorn. He muttered, " Strike raid." He threw the keyblade for five times straight and it cut a lot of health from the Twilight Thorn. He looked at Riku who nodded in return.

Sora ran over to Donald and pulled out and Ether. " How's Yuffie?" Sora asked. Leon shook his head. " Not good, she's still bleeding and she blacked out." Donald tried casting Cure but it wasn't doing anything.

" That's not good, there's a barrier so you can't get through." Riku said. It seems like he had finished off the Twilight Thorn. Sora growled softly.

" Head for the barrier, we'll finish this as quickly as possible." Sora said, running off. Leon, for the first time, said, " Thank you." No one saw Sora smile as he had ran off. Leon carried Yuffie bridal style and headed for the barrier, with Donald and Goofy behind him.

Sora and Riku, on the other hand, quickly attacked Darkside. Sora jumped onto its hand and ran up, heading for its head while dodging several attacks aimed at him. He muttered, " Ars Arcanum." He attacked its head with quick and strong attacks, taking a large chunk of health from it.

Riku was attack its hand. Sora jumped down after his attack and landed on the ground somewhat gracefully. Sora chuckled. He heard Riku mutter, " showoff".

" How's she?" Aerith asked. " I don't know, her arm is still bleeding!!" Leon said, yelling the last part out. Leon looked over his shoulders; he knew Sora and Riku were almost done. With one last strike, Sora finished off Darkside.

Aerith immediately checked on Yuffie.

" Come on, we have to get back!!" Aerith yelled. The gang ran back to the castle as quickly as possible. Leon settled Yuffie on her bed and stepped back for Aerith. Aerith motioned for Cloud to get the first-aid box. She grabbed the bandage and bandaged the wound.

" How's she?" Leon asked. Aerith turned and smiled at him. " She's alright now. The wound stopped bleeding." Aerith said. " We should let her rest." She continued. The gang nodded before leaving the room and going back to Merlin's house.

" Thanks for your help." Aerith said. Sora grinned and replied, " No problem!!" Mickey stepped forward and said, " Well, we should go back now." Mickey said. Aerith nodded. Aerith walked out of the house.

" Help us give this to Yuffie when she wakes up." Kairi said, passing Aerith a note. Aerith nodded. " Thanks." Kairi said, smiling. The gang waved their hands and walked away.

Aerith, Leon and Cloud then returned to Yuffie's room to check on Yuffie who was still asleep. Leon, Aerith and Cloud stayed in her room, since Leon insisted that he wanted to stay, while Aerith said that she wanted to stay in case Yuffie woke up. Cloud, whom Yuffie took as an older brother, stayed as well.

The next morning, Yuffie woke up. She looked around the room and found Leon, Aerith and Cloud still sleeping. She tried moving, but her arm hurt a lot. " Argh." This woke Leon, Aerith and Cloud up.

" Yuffie." Aerith cried.

" Aerith. Cloud, Leon." Yuffie said. Aerith walked over to her and quickly passed her the note. Yuffie looked confused but read the note anyway.

_Well, we gotta go back to the Destiny Islands so we left. About Leon, the best way is just to talk to him. Or you can talk to Aerith first too. We're sure she can help you. We'll come and visit when we're free!!_

_Kairi, Riku, Sora_

Yuffie smiled. _' They're right. I should talk to him… But… can I really do it?' _She thought. No one spoke. After a while, Leon asked.

" How's your wound?"

" It's okay…" Yuffie said quickly.

" I'll go make something to eat…" Aerith said.

" I'll go with you." Cloud added. Both of them walked out of the room. Leon sat on a chair beside Yuffie's bed. There was a long silence again – until Leon broke it.

" Do you hate me?" Leon asked softly. Yuffie gave Leon a _what-the-hell_ look. For a moment, Leon's eyes flared with anger.

" Answer me." Leon said firmly.

" Yes." Yuffie replied. She saw two things in Leon's eyes: anger and sadness. _' Why sadness…' _Yuffie thought.

" Why." Leon asked. Yuffie fell silent. She thought for a while.

" Because… Because… you're a coward!!" Yuffie yelled. Leon looked angry yet confused.

" You're just a coward that can't let go of the past!! You run away from problems you face!!" Yuffie continued. Leon said nothing.

' _So this is how she thought of me…' _Leon thought.

Yuffie cried. She couldn't bring herself to say the words she wanted to tell him all along. Just then, Kairi's words came back to her.

_Don't be afraid to tell about your feelings. No matter what happens, everything will come out fine._

" Yuffie?" Leon asked softly. _'Its now or never…' _She thought.

" Squall… I… I love you." Yuffie whispered, loud enough for Leon to hear her.

Leon's eyes widened.

' _She does?' _

Leon moved forward and pulled Yuffie into his arms and held her close. He whispered in Yuffie's ear.

" I love you, Yuffie."

Yuffie looked at Leon. Leon used his hands and wiped the tears on Yuffie's face.

" Squ- Leon… You mean it?" Yuffie asked, feeling uncertain.

" Of course I mean it Yuffie. And it's Squall." Leon replied. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Yuffie's. Yuffie in turn hugged Leon. Yuffie smiled when they broke apart.

" I'm sorry… for leaving…" Yuffie said.

" It's okay… You know, if you hadn't left, I wouldn't have realized how important you are to me." Leon said, smiling. Yuffie looked at him, grinning.

" I take it that it's a good thing I left? And you know what? You should smile more." Yuffie said, still grinning.

" Oh shut up." Leon said. His smile never did leave his face anyway.

With that, he sealed her lips with his**  
**

* * *

**A/N: Done. Hope I did it well. Please review, flames accepted. And thanks for reading!! **


End file.
